Gene's dream
by Midnight Dreamer2
Summary: Gene is contacted by a women who is linked to his past


This story takes place on July 18th 2915. I will take you back to this day. A girl by the name of Midnight Dreamer lived in a small ship. The ship went by the name of "Angels Of The Night". She sits by a starlight window. Her voice, sweet and strong.  
  
"Angel when are we going to get to Blue Haven?" She stopped talking as she waits for an answer from her ship. She waits for two minutes.  
  
"Two days and six minutes"  
  
She smiles as she takes a small book out of her backpack and places it on her lap. "Thank you Angel"  
  
"Your welcome Midnight"  
  
She takes a small blue pen out of her long ponytail that hold up her 40 inch long brown hair. She slowly turns to page ten in the book, as the date was the day of Gene Starwind dad's death. She softly starts to talk to her self.  
  
"Oh Gene Starwind......... I will get to tell you what I always want to tell you."  
She stops to takes a breath and to let small tears fall from her faces.  
  
"And Gene you will know the truth about your Dad and the real reason your dad died. But God I hope you will not blow me off or not believe me."  
  
She stops talking and start to read the page.  
  
  
10-10-2900  
  
Dear Amy  
  
Today the worse thing happen to me. I had witness Gene father's death. Sadly my dad was the killer. I don't know why me dad killed him. But I think it's because of me. My dad use to talk about Gene and I getting married and that we would have the happiest life if not, my dad said the he would kill anything stopping us. Tonight is my last night on Earth then I'm going to jump on a ship named "Midnight Warrior." That way I will never have to face the killer of my best friends dad. That is why I'm writing this so I can see Gene Starwind and I will keep him safe. Even if it cost my life I will do it. I will watch every step he takes and know every move too. Though I will have to change my name, turning myself from a MacDougall to a Dreamer. Now Amy I have to get going or my ship will be leaving will out me.  
Love Midnight Dreamer  
  
She slowly turns to page 800 starting to write for that night. After two hours she is finished. Standing up Midnight walks to the bathroom stripping. She takes her black tank top off and then her size C34 bra, walks to the shower and turns the hot water on. The slips off her blue jeans off and her black underwear off. She takes her shower and after a half of an hour she grabs a towel and walks to her room lying down on her bed, falling asleep shortly after. She was awaken by the ringing of bells on the ship the next day. Angel, the ships head computer start to talk in a fast and scared voice.  
  
"Midnight wake up a ship is closing in quickly."  
  
Midnight jumped out of her bed at these words as she grabs pants and a tank top, running to the cockpit. She jumps into her cloths, as she knows that she will have to talk to the people in the other ship. A big picture comes up on the big screen as an old face show. Her heart start to race and the sweat runs down her face.  
The other ships name was "The Outlaw Star." A young man by the name of Gene Starwind began to talk.  
  
"This is the Outlaw Star and you are in my air space. If you don't back off you'll pay"  
  
Midnight didn't know what to say. Her picture comes on to Gene's screen.  
  
"This is Midnight Dreamer, I'm sorry for being in your air space."  
  
Gene looks at Jim. Jim shakes his head and yells. "Gene, women are going to be your death."  
  
Gene laughs as Jim had told him that so many time.  
  
"Jim be quiet now."  
  
Gene come back after three minutes. Midnight looks at the face that she has missed so much.  
  
"Ok, but watch where you're going!"  
  
Before she knew the ship had gotten a bug from the NART better known as the Nasty Ass Red Timber. The NART were people that hate the NWA better known as the Night Warrior Angel's. They were a both groups of bounty hunters. Angels Of The Night start to fire at the Outlaw Star. The bug was making the ship fire. As Midnight doesn't know what to do Gene comes onto the screen.  
  
"Damn you Midnight!"  
  
She looks at his face know that if it even cost her life, she would never kill or harm Gene Starwind. Her voice became low and scared but she knew what she had to do and now it could cash her life.   
  
"Gene don't fire back. "  
  
Gene hears Midnight's voice and knows her voice, tears fill his eyes and then they are taken over by hate. He fires two shots at Midnight's ship.  
  
"Damn Midnight your going to kill me."  
  
Jim looks at Gene and sees the look on Gene face. "Gene what is going on?"  
  
Midnight looks around as she sits in the pilot seat. She felt as if she was going to die. She pull the key out of the key hold as she jump out of the pilot seat and runs down the hallway.  
  
"Midnight what are you doing with out power I can't run."  
  
Midnight walks to the power lock door as she kick the lock off and storm into the room she looks at all of the button and the chips she start to kick the wall as the power slowly start to die. The weapon stop firing and the light go out as the ship was now turning off. Gene looks at Jim.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Jim looks at Gene.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That son of a bitch is going to kill herself."  
  
"Well next time be nice to the girls."  
  
"Jim you don't know anything about girls."  
  
Midnight jumps into the pilot seat and puts her laptop on the top of the computer and get into the mainframe. She looks at the bug and it had already eaten all of the memory. She turns the ship on to stand by, the worse way to fly. Her face shows on Gene screen, tears filling her eyes as a tattoo show on her stomach of a star that said "dream & love". Gene looks at the screen not knowing what to do.  
  
"Gene please don't shoot I'm on stand by so my life is on the line. Just so you know sweet heart. I got a bug from the NART. I have no power right now so I can't get you message so don't try."  
  
Her picture slowly goes away. Jim looks at Gene and smiles.  
  
"What is NART Gene?"  
  
Gene looks at Jim and remembers his dad.  
  
"A group that are asshole"  
  
Grabbing the wheel Midnight starts to drive the ship. It being her first year on her ship she was not every good at it. Gene watches knowing that he has to watch and make sure that she would get to where she had to go.  
  
"Gene it's out of our way why are we going this way?"  
  
Gene doesn't answer. Midnight wished that she had the power to drive the ship better.   
  
"Fly the ship"  
  
"Where are you going Gene?"  
  
Gene doesn't answer. He walks slowly to the airlock room he puts a space suit on as he notes a ship coming up fast on the tail of the Angel Of The Night.   
  
Gene yells to Jim. "Make sure that ship doesn't come to close to our ship or her ship and don't let them fire!"  
  
"Ok Gene."  
  
Gene shut the door in the room opening the air hatch. He makes his way to Angel Of The Night and get into the ship. Midnight hears a sound as she takes her gun out and slowly walks to where the sound came from. Gene slowly opens the door. Midnight holds the trigger to the gun. Gene walks out and sees the gun. He grabs her hand tightly not knowing his strength. She whines in pain making him let go, feeling bad about hurting her.  
  
"Sorry Midnight"  
  
"It's ok Gene" She starts to walks back to the cockpit of the ship as she sits in the seat. Gene follows Midnight.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Yes, my ship is in the worse setting!"  
  
"I know. "  
  
Gene looks at Midnight and sighs.  
  
"What is wrong Gene?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
He looks at her and place is hand on her shoulder. She looks at him, shakes her head then laughs a little.  
  
"You don't change at all."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She sighs and looks down.  
  
"Damn I knew you would not know who I am."  
  
Gene looks at her and slightly rubs her shoulders.  
  
"Midnight I don't know what you mean?"  
  
She takes a picture out of her pocket and hand it to him. He looks at the picture and steps away.  
  
"You're You're You're ..................." His voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm Midnight Dreamer"  
  
He looks at her and smiles lightly. "No wonder I swear I saw you before"  
  
"Yes but one of the things you doing know about me is.........."  
  
She stops talking. She doesn't want to tell him like this. But she wants to tell him so bad. Gene slightly places his hands back on her shoulders and smile.  
  
"It's ok, Midnight." He slightly starts to rub her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want me to fly the ship?"  
  
Midnight looks at Gene and answer quickly. "No I can fly it"  
  
"Ok Midnight what do you want me to do"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
She looks at Gene and then back down. Her long hair falls over her face.  
  
"If you want you could tell me the numbers on the power room wall's"  
  
Gene nods and looks at her. His hand run down her shoulder then moves slowly lower, grazing her chest. She looks at Gene and shakes her head. She slowly takes his hand off her chest, placing them back on her shoulders.  
  
"Ok I will get the number for you?"  
  
Smiling widely, he walks to the wall and start to read the numbers off the wall. After two hour they had the ship running again. The bug had eaten all the memory. Gene walks back to the cockpit and stand by Midnight. Midnight gets up out of the pilot seat and start to walk down the hallway. She walks to her bedroom as Gene follows her. She makes her way to the bedroom and walks to the bed and sits down. Gene sits down by Midnight.  
  
"You have a nice ship Midnight. May I ask who you got it from?"  
  
She nods and looks at him. "A old friend of mine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gene lies back on the bed.  
  
"The ship reminds me of my dad's ship."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He falls asleep on the bed. She watches him as she remember the old times. She slowly lies back on the bed and runs her finger through his hair. The soft red hair of his head brought back the feeling of her love for him. She softly lays her head on his chest and falls asleep with him. Gene wakes up to Jim yelling into the walky-talky.  
  
"GENE!"  
  
Gene opens his eyes to see Midnight's head on his chest. He slowly takes his walky-talky off his belt.  
  
"Yes Jim?"  
  
"What are you doing over there?"  
  
Gene looks around and puts a pillow under Midnight's head and walks into the cockpit.  
  
"I was helping Midnight. "  
  
"Let me guess you help in more then one way?"  
  
"NO Jim."  
  
"Just in two ways." Gene softly laughs at his stupid remark.  
  
"Ok Gene, there are two ships coming up fast. What would you like me to do?"  
  
"BLOW the ship up if they come closer."  
  
Gene turns the walky-talky off and walks into the bedroom. He sits down on the bed next to Midnight. His eyes scan over her legs and up to her long brown hair. He lies back on the bed and wraps his arms around her waist and lays his hand onto her ass. He falls asleep as fast as the star leave the sky. Both Gene and Midnight were woke when they cash into a mall on Blue Haven. Gene jumps out of bed as Midnight's pistol go to Gene's head.  
  
"Please put the gun down."  
  
"I'm sorry Gene."  
  
"It's Ok Midnight." Gene looks at her ice blue eyes that any man would die for.  
  
She puts the pistol into its holster. She slowly looks down to see that she was in his lap. She smiles, as she turns to a dark red. She jumps off and grads her sword. He looks at the sword and laughs.  
  
"What is the sword for?"  
  
"To kill people who try to hurt me."  
  
"Yea I guess that but a sword come on you have a pistol."  
  
She looks down and uncovers the sword to show the diamond handle sword. The sword had to be 1,000 years old.  
  
"See Gene it's not just a sword it's a two hand sword."  
  
Gene looks at the sword and nods. "Yeah and what does that mean?"  
  
"You don't know what a two hand sword is?"  
  
"No"  
  
"It's like your caster but a sword. "  
  
"So it uses magic?"  
  
"Yes but it can talk and it has a mind of it's own."  
  
"If it talks why has it not said anything yet?" He looks at the sword.  
  
"Its name is J and it's not to happy with me."  
  
"Oh"  
  
She put the sword on to her back and jump's out of the ship. Gene jumps out after her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To meet a old friend."  
  
"Oh who is that old friend, may I ask?"  
  
"Yeah, you"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jim comes run up to Midnight and Gene.  
  
"Man Gene if you were driving you were doing a bad job of it, but knowing you Gene you were in her bed."  
  
"Yes he was in my bed, but I like it and he is welcome in my bed."  
  
Jim and Gene turned red as he wrapped his arms around her and smiles.  
  
"But I'm not that easy Gene." She smiles and wraps her arms around his waist.  
  
Jim looks at Gene and Midnight. "I'm hungry let go and get something to eat gene."  
  
"Yes Jim we will get something to eat in a minutes."  
  
Midnight nods her head and smile. "Then I will be on my way."  
  
Gene looks at Midnight. "If you want you can come with us."  
  
She smiles and looks at Gene. "Yea but I have a bounty to get and I have to met my old friend."  
  
Gene takes his arm away and nods his head. "Ok Midnight, It was nice to meeting you and I hope I will see you again."  
  
She nods her head. "I hope we meet again to Gene."  
  
She wave bye to Gene and Jim. She walks out off to the mall and into the packing lot. Gene sighs and start to walk away.   
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gene takes Jim to get dinner as Gene remembers that he had to meet and bounty hunter by the name of Kitty. Gene walks to the ''Sunny Ice Cafe'' he sat down at the table in the window as he watch the people walks by. Gene can't stop thinking about Midnight for some reason. He is brought back to his sense by a lady dress in all black.  
  
"Yes Miss?"  
  
She nods and sits down across from him. Her hand slides a chip across the table. He looks down to see that it was the bounty hunter.  
  
"Oh I see your the bounty hunter or are you not?"  
  
The bounty hunter nod's her head yes.  
  
"You may talk I'm not going to hurt you." He checks the bounty hunter out.  
  
"My name is Kitty."  
  
"So you are the bounty hunter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"My money."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He hands the 6,000 Wong to her.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She stands up to leave.  
  
"You know your rude."  
  
She doesn't answer. He grabs her arm as her hat fall off. The light graces her face, revailing it's Midnight.  
  
"Shit I'm sorry Midnight."  
  
She looks down as tear fill her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Gene."  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I have so much to tell you."  
  
"What do you want to say?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"If you don't to, you don't have to tell me now."  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I guess I will see you next time I run into you."  
  
Gene looks at Midnight. "So where are you going Midnight?"  
  
She looks down. "I don't know Gene, I guess I'm going to look for a job here until I get some money to buy a ship."  
  
Gene looks at her. "If you want you can come with us."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ok."  
  
She smiles and start to walks with Gene. Her, Gene and Jim end up going to the planet Cassnove. They land as they find a bounty they want to get.  
  
"Gene what was the name of the boy band?" She looks at her new boyfriend.  
  
"Mmmm I think it was 360 Degree Angle."  
  
She smiles, Jim looks at the two.  
  
"Gene and Midnight please don't be kissy kissy."  
  
Midnight kisses Gene as she wraps her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her waist. He softly kisses her on the lips and their lips touch each other's. She softly pull's away and start to walking to the concert hall. She sit down as the opening act come onto the stage. Gene and Jim follow. Gene sit by Midnight and Jim sit by Gene. The main act comes on the stage. Midnight stands up and starts to walk toward the stage not showing her gun or her sword. Gene watch as he looks at Jim.  
  
"Do you think we sure let her do it her self?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She makes it to the front row. Her eyes watch every step of the band as she takes her pistol out of her holster. Gene watch her every move. The lead singer looks at Midnight seeing the gun he pull his.  
  
"Stupid Bitch" The lead singer screams out firing a shot at Midnight. The shot hit her in the chest making her fall backward. Midnight slowly gets up. Gene and Jim try to get to the stage as all the fan run out off the concert hall. Midnight jumps on the stage taking the sword off her back and swing the sword at the lead singer, getting him in the arms.  
  
"Your going to die bitch." The lead singer graps his arms.  
  
The sword start to talk for the first time. "You asshole I'm going to kill you."  
  
She looks at the sword. She closes her eyes as the bullet pierces her shoulder. The sword handle comes up over her hand as she falls backward. The sword handle that was diamond comes all the way out of her hand as a blue light comes down from it. The power goes through the lead singer fingers.  
  
"What the hell is happening to me?" The lead singer and the rest of the group blow up as the sword falls to the ground and her head falls back. Gene run to the stage and pull her to his chest and start to cry.  
  
"Damn Midnight don't die, please don't die." Gene starts to cry as Jim call's for help.  
  
Midnight wakes up in the hospital room. Her eye scans the room to look for Gene.  
  
"Gene?"  
  
The doctor comes walking into the room. "Are you felt ok Miss Dreamer?"  
  
"Yes I guess where is Gene Starwind?"  
  
The docter looks at the door. "Out in the waiting room."  
  
"Can you get him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The docter come walking out into the waiting room. "Mr. Starwind."  
  
Gene looks up. "That is me."  
  
The doctor sits down next to Gene. "Your girlfriend is doing good."  
  
Gene smiles slightly. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gene gets up and runs into the room.  
  
Midnight smiles at Gene. "Are you ok Gene?"  
  
"Yes are you felling ok baby?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She close her eyes and sighs." I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok, go ahead sweet heart."  
  
"My dad is the one who kill your dad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My really name is Midnight MacDougall."  
  
"Oh" Gene sits down and thinks for a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry Gene..… I'm really sorry.... Please forgive me... Gene but that is not all!"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"The reason he killed your dad is because he wouldn't let us get married when we were younger."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, I'm here to keep you safe from my dad and I love you."  
  
Gene closed his eyes as tears filled them. "I love you too."  
  
Gene kisses her on the lips. She opens her eyes. Gene gets down on his knees. "Midnight will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." As Midnight spoke a group comes running into the room with Uzi in there hands. 


End file.
